Attitude Pretty Cure!
by MiraculousBlooming14
Summary: My 1st created PreCure series on my fanmade Pretty Cure generation named: Shining Generation. Kagayaku, a fairy from the Crystal World, finding the five ordinary girls who become Pretty Cures! A 14 year-old girl Mimoki Seijitsu, soon she become a Pretty Cure! They are the only hope to save their world, the Crystal World and find all the Shining Midgets, to defeat Jealousy! HIATUS


**Kon'nichi wa, min'na. Anyway, I would like to ****post this first Pretty Cure fanfic,****and here we are! ****This will be appeared on ****my created fanmade Pretty Cure generation named: Shining Generation. ****This series' motif based on Doki Doki! PreCure (human emotions) and Smile PreCure! (symbolic act of element power). Also it has jewels, represents the Cures' symbols and attitudes on which based on their civilian and Cure names. Also some of the outfits that was the same as Smile.**

**So let's get started!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pretty Cure, I'm not Izumi Todo and I only own my characters and the plot of this story! ^^**

* * *

**Prologue: The World that Shines - The Crystal World!**

_**[Crystal World Kingdom]**_

_There was a queen, wearing a shining, sparkling rainbow long dress, violet eyes and blond hair, with crown that was made of crystals, sat on her throne. Her name was Queen Glitter. She looked at her kingdom, sparkling jewels decorating everywhere. And she walked outside, saw all the things in her world that was a beautiful sunset appears shining, also sparkling jewels decorating in the living things: trees, flowers and also a beautiful rainbow always appeared in the sky. She was happy and she has a beautiful heart, and she was able to protect the world._

'**I feel there's something will happened.' **she thought.

_But suddenly, she saw that the dark clouds covered the blue clear skies and the shining sun and the darkness will show up._

**"Nani?! Masaka desu. . The darkness is finally coming." **she thought.

_Then, a dark light appears, and a enemy appears. Her age was mid-30s , wearing a black and red dress, and using black boots. Her features: she has a dark red hair and look like younger face. An evil smile appeared her young face._

**"Anata dare desu ka? What are you doing in our world?" **the Queen spoke.

"**Let me introduce to you. I am Hatred, the enemy from an evil organization named Jealousy!" **Then, she laughed evilly.

"**What do you want?**" the Queen asked angrily.

"**I want you to take over the Miraculous Crystal!" **Hatred answered.

"**Masaka! I never handle you over the Miraculous Crystal!" **she said.

"**Then, I will give it by force!" **Then, the enemy enters the kingdom and looking where it is.

"**No! I won't ever you take over that important item!" **she shouted.

"**Never!" **The enemy shouted, appears a dark power and it attacked her.

"**NOOOOOOOOO!" **the Queen shouted, flying through the wall and cried in pain.

_Until Hatred finally found the Miraculous Crystal and. . she was about to break it._

**"Masaka! You cannot do that!" **she shouted.

_It was too late and it finally broke it, but a great light appears and it become the special tokens named Shining Midgets. All of these were flying into Hatred, and disappeared._

**"Nooo! Argh..." **the Queen shouted in anger, and forcing to stand up.

"**The Miraculous Crystal is MINE! Until next time we meet again!" **Then, Hatred disappeared in a dark light.

_The Queen was leaving really discouraged, and she thought:_

'**I should have an thing to do. Ah! I will command a fairy to find the Pretty Cures in the human world!'**

**"Kagayaku! Come over!" **the Queen ordered.

_Then, a pale pink fairy appeared, has two long ears and wearing a dark pink ribbon pink jewel in her neck._

**"What is it, Glitter-sama~yaku?" **she asked..

"**Kagayaku, you need to find five ordinary girls who will become the legendary warriors, was called Pretty Cures. They are our only hope to get the Shining Midgets back and defeat the enemies of Jealousy!" **she ordered.

"**Hai, Glitter-sama~yaku!" **she agreed.

"**Now go now to the human world and start finding them!"** she remindered.

"**I will~yaku!" **she ran, and a rainbow portal appears toward her.

"**Pretty Cure, here I am to find you all!" **She jumped into the portal, and it disappeared.

'**I hope she'll find the the five Pretty Cures, ganbatte ne, Kagayaku. . ." **she thought to herself.

* * *

**And here it ends the prologue of this story! Will Kagayaku find the 1st Pretty Cure? Find out on the next episode of Attitude Pretty Cure: "The Shining Holy Light, Cure Loyalty is born!"**

**So here the English translation for the Japanese phrases:**

**Masaka - No way**

**Anata no dare desu ka? - Who are you?**

**Ganbatte ne - Good luck**

**So until next chapter and see you again!**

**Please read and review if you like my story!**

**~MiraculousBlooming =))**


End file.
